impactfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabu
Terry Michael Brunk (born December 12, 1964) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Sabu. He is well known for his hardcore wrestling style. Sabu has most notably competed in Eastern / Exreme Championship Wrestling, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Championship Wrestling and WWE's ECW brand. Championships held by Sabu include the ECW World Heavyweight Championship and the NWA World Heavyweight Championship. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Triple jump moonsault * Signature moves ** Air Sabu (Heel kick to a cornered opponent, with the assistance of a steel chair) ** Arabian Facebuster (Jumping, diving or a somersault leg drop, driving a steel chair into the face of the opponent) ** Arabian Skullcrusher (Jumping, diving or a somersault leg drop, driving a steel chair into the back of the opponent's head, usually through a table) ** Arabian Clutch (Camel clutch) - adopted from The Sheik ** Diving leg drop ** Multiple moonsault variations *** Arabian Press (Slingshot split-legged) *** Springboard onto an opponent outside the ring ** Slingshot crossbody ** Somersault plancha ** Springboard into either a leg lariat or a tornado DDT * Managers ** Bill Alfonso ** The Cuban Assassin ** Hunter Q. Robbins III ** Paul E. Dangerously ** The Sheik ** Super Genie ** Tammy Lynn Bytch * Nicknames ** "The Arabian Machine of Destruction" ** "The Crazed Kamikaze" ** "ECW's Evel Knievel" ** "The Homicidal, Suicidal, Genocidal....Death–Defying Maniac" ** "Houdini of Hardcore" ** "The Human Highlight Reel" ** "The Modern Day Kamikaze" * Entrance themes ** Eastern / Extreme Championship Wrestling *** "Main Title" (from Jaws) by John Williams *** "Little Crazy" by Fight *** "Supagorgonizer" by Iron Monkey *** "Huka Blues" by Harry Slash & the Slashtones *** "Walk" by Pantera (used while teaming with Rob Van Dam) ** New Japan Pro-Wrestling *** "Conception" by Cairo ** World Championship Wrestling *** "Parental Advisory: Explicit Acts" by WCW Music Library ** World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment *** "This Is Extreme" by Harry Slash & the Slashtones *** "Huka Blues" by Harry Slash & the Slashtones ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / IMPACT Wrestling *** "Carpet Ride" by Dale Oliver ** Independent circuit *** "Huka Blues" by Harry Slash & the Slashtones Championships and accomplishments * Asylum Championship Wrestling ** ACW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Billtown Championship Wrestling ** BCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) * Border City Wrestling ** BCW Can-Am Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Cutting Edge Wrestling ** CEW Newfoundland Heritage Championship (1 time) * Eastern / Extreme Championship Wrestling ** ECW FTW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** ECW World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** ECW World Television Championship (1 time) ** ECW World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Taz (1) and Rob Van Dam (2) ** Second ECW Triple Crown Champion * Extreme Wrestling Alliance ** EWA Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * European Wrestling Association ** EWA Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) * Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling ** FMW World Martial Arts Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Horace Boulder * Hardcore Championship Wrestling ** HCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Hardcore Hall of Fame ** Class of 2009 * Insane Wrestling Federation ** IWF Heavyweight Championship (2 times) * Juggalo Championship Wrestling ** JCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Main Event Championship Wrestling ** MECW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Motor City Wrestling ** MCW Heavyweight Championship (3 time) * National Wrestling Alliance ** NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * NWA Florida ** NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * National Wrestling Conference ** NWC Heavyweight Championship (2 times) * New Japan Pro-Wrestling ** IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** UWA World Junior Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Holland ** Pro Wrestling Holland Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him #'5' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1995 ** PWI ranked him #'86' of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the PWI Years in 2003 * Professional Championship Wrestling ** PCW Television Championship (1 time) * Pro-Pain Pro Wrestling ** 3PW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Stampede Wrestling ** Stampede Pacific Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** Match of the Year (2005) vs. Abyss (Barbed Wire Massacre on December 11) * Ultimate Championship Wrestling ** UCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * UPW Pro Wrestling ** UPW American Championship (2 times, current) * United States Xtreme Wrestling ** UXW United States Heavyweight Championship (2 times) * Universal Wrestling Alliance ** UWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Wawan Wrestling Championship ** WWC Hardcore Championship (1 time, current) * Wrestling Alliance Revolution ** WAR World Extreme Championship (2 times, current) * World Wrestling Council ** WWC Hardcore Championship (1 time) ** WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * World Wrestling League ** WWL Extreme Championship (1 time) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Readers' Favorite Wrestler (1994) * Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling ** XICW Xtreme Championship (1 time) * Xtreme Latin American Wrestling ** X-LAW International Championship (1 time) * Xtreme Pro Wrestling ** XPW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Category:Alumni